A Lost Soul Rises: Tears Of The Tearless
by TheNextMelody
Summary: Naruto is a broken human being with self destructive ways. Can he continue on to make a real future for himself, or will he fall by his own hands. Sasuke is gay Naruto is chased around by woman, Naruto is strong. Harem fic with woman. One sided Sasuke/Naruto. Rated M for Language, Emoness, and Sexual Situations
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

AN:Hey guys! Listen up, This is my first Fanfic ever! SO no bashing or you'll make me cry. When that happens, well.. ill think of something. Anyway. Naruto will be very different than the manga or anime. He will be older looking and he will be sort of emo. If you have a problem with that, suck an orange.

Disclaimer: Me no owns nothings. = Bad Grammer :D

Chapter 1: Lost Soul Rises

"It's cold." Whispered a lone figure walking down the street. He was around 5'7 and looked to be staggering. He wore a black leather jacket with a grey hoodie under it. The hood was placed on to obscure his facial features. The torn jeans he wore made it clear he didn't give a shit.

People just stared at him and continued to whisper about demons and dishonor. He continued his trek until someone disrupted his path. A middle aged man went up to him and punched him in the stomach.

"Leave demon! You have stayed long enough!" said the man as he kicked the boy.

The boy simply stood up and staggered a bit. He lifted up his head and showed his facial features. He was fairly handsome. Long blond hair fell through the hood. He had an angular shape to his head. But one thing stood out. His eyes. His eyes were lifeless. They held no soul. No hope…

"Do it again" whispered the beaten boy as he staggered forward. "Make me feel alive" he continued as he walked forward, dropping to his knees several times.

The boy gave no answer. He just continued to walk forward ignoring the stares from all around him. Once he got close enough, he grabbed the man's shirt and coughed out blood. He chuckled lightly and looked up. The man was terrified. He quickly broke free from the blond and went up to a liquor stand. He immediately grabbed a glass bottle slamming it against the stand. The liquids flowed freely onto the ground. He pointed the bottle at the young man and lunged forward successfully imbedding the bottle within the blond.

The blond looked down and saw he had blood seeping through his jacket. He merely rolled his eyes. As he fell, he muttered one word…

"Well…. Shit.."

_Unknown Location _

"Naruto!"

"_Naruto? That's my name isn't it?"_

"Wake up Naruto!"

Naruto opened up his eyes to come within the sight of the Sandaime. His surrogate grandfather.

"_Damn… I didn't die"_ he thought to himself.

"Hey old man. I'm wondering how long I've been alive. How old am I? 13? 14?" asked Naruto as he gave off a hollowed laugh.

Sarutobi merely looked at the blonde with a blank look on his face, but on the inside he was in turmoil. He had to watch as his village whom he swore to protect act this way towards their savior. It was a sad thing. He has tried his best to make sure his surrogate grandson was happy. He obviously failed.

"_Naruto, I'm so sorry. Minato, your son has been pushed too far. He's now a hollow shadow of his former self. This isn't fair. He has been given a bad hand in life and I can't do anything about it."_

As he was thinking about this, an idea came up. _"If he was given something to protect, then maybe he would start to open up. That's a great idea!" _As he contemplated this, he failed to notice Naruto getting up towards the window.

Naruto unlatches the window and opens it. He was a good three stories from the ground. _"The ground looks really soft… Hmm. Here goes literally nothing."_ He thought to himself. As he was about to take the leap of faith, he turns back and gives off a small smile towards his surrogate grandfather. _"Thanks old man. I really am grateful for all you've _done for me. _Unfortunately, this is path I must walk alone." _ He turns around and leaps Assassin Creed style.

Naruto was expecting the 'soft' ground but didn't get that. Instead, he got a wagon full of cabbages.

"MY FUCKING CABBAGES!"

Naruto merely chuckled and got up. He turns around and starts walking towards the academy unknowingly forgetting to put his hood back on. As he walked through the hall, he kicks open the door and walks into his class room to get his team announcement. He was able to pass the academy on a bare minimum, He wasn't stupid by any means. Lack of motivation will do that to people.

As he walked in, the banshee bitch *cough* Sakura *cough* was about to scream at the class lazy ass shit head no life hood wearing creepy as fuck retard, Naruto but stopped when she glanced at his face. *THUMP* was heard throughout the class. All the hormonal girls, even Sasuke, had their hearts skip a beat. Naruto doesn't pay any attention to any of them and takes a seat in a dark corner.

Sasuke sees how there is a boy who is good looking, even more than himself, and walks up to Naruto.

"Hey dobe, you're going to be my wife." This shocked everyone to the core. Sasuke didn't want to admit he was gay, so he convinced himself Naruto was a chick. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and ignored him. Sasuke was about to grab Naruto but was kicked in the family jewls by Naruto. All the girls got out of their stupor and charged at Naruto for 1) Making their Sasuke gay and 2) Kicking Sasuke in the baby maker. Naruto just sat there as he was beaten to death by the girls.

"_Well… shit."_ Was all that went through his mind.

Ino saw that he wasn't fighting back and had a good idea in mind. "Hey girls!" This got the attention of all the girls currently beating the rapidly healing Naruto."Since he has corrupted Sasuke into a path of no return, lets focus all attention to the next best thing; the hunk you're currently beating!" This got a large "HELL YEAH" from the crowd.

Naruto just laid there with an indifferent look on his face. That was interrupted by the lips of Sakura. His eyes widened for a split second but then closed his eyes accepting whatever they were doing.

All the boys, even Sasuke, did not want to get between the girls and their prey.

As all the girls were about to succeed in stripping Naruto of his cloths but was then stopped by a swirl of energy. Standing in the middle of said swirl was none other than Hinata, the shy ass girl who couldn't do shit. She was currently in the Sixty Four Palm Rotation stance. He turned around and grabbed Naruto by his hair and pushed him against the wall. People were shocked by what was happening. Hinata was always quiet.

As she was holding Naruto against the wall, Naruto was about to open his eyes to thank who ever saved him but was stopped with a lick on his neck. He opens his eyes and sees Hainta licking his neck and placing kisses along his jaw line. She stops and looks at him in the eyes.

She conjures up a face splitting grim and yells out "Naruto Uzumaki, you are now my bitch." This got gasps from everyone and an angry glare from Sasuke.

One thing Naruto could even mutter was…

"Well.. shit."

Well guys! I know its not very long but I DO have a life you know. :D Lemme get things straight. Naruto isn't gay, but Sasuke is. I have no problem with gay people. And the thing with Hinata, she is stronger in this Fic. That's why she was able to the prized Hyuga technique. This will most likely be a harem fic for those pervs out there:D Review and Stuff. Don't hurt my feelings too much. Thanks! And Don't expect quick updates. I get fucking busy sometimes:D Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

AN: Well guys, I got some good reviews. Not much but hey, I'm not here to mooch reviews off of people, although It would be nice if some reviewed. And I know there are grammar mistakes and spilling errors. Mostly adding or leaving out a letter or two. But I would like to state I am dyslexic. I've had to read over all this constantly and still got many mistakes. I would like to point out Sasuke is not really a bashed character. He's more of a comedy relief type character. He will constantly try to get into Naruto's pants but constantly fails. And where I'm going with this fic is…. Well… to hell… (rhymes :) . . . And to that one person who asked me to send a pic of myself to you… uhh.. no… I know I'm sexy but no. :) Anyways… get on with my damn fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit… I probably don't even own my own shit.

Chapter 2: Teams . . . . Well. . . Shit

PREVIOUSLY: Sasuke is gay, Naruto is sexy, Hinata is a naughty little bunny and she made Naruto her bitch, and… Naruto got . . . molested ? . . . . ?

PRESENT:

Naruto stared at Hinata lazily. He couldn't even think right because the hair being pulled by Hinata was getting to him. He then said the only logical thing he could even muster . . . "Ehh? Dah fuck? I am your what now? "

Hinata just smirks and continuously stares at Naruto. The air was extremely quiet and when she was about to say something but was suddenly stopped by a door opening.

Iruka, the scarred pine apple walked in. He looks around him and sees what was going on.

"Whahh?" was the only thing intelligent that could be heard coming from his mouth. He quickly shakes his head and yells "Alright yer shit heads, it is time for team placements!" Team 1: blah blah blah unimportant blah bleh bloop beep bop. Team 2: Fuck 'eh, who cares. Team 3: Eat shit Team 4: . . . . You catch my drift. . . . Team 7: "Sasuke" this got everyone's attention. "Sakura" *insert banshee squeal* and…. "Naruto" at this, Sakura lunges at Naruto hoping to succeed in getting into his pants, but was then kicked in her face by Sasuke. "Fuck off bitch. She's my wife!" This got a Hyuga Falcon punch from Hinata. "Lay off my bitch, bitch."

(AN: Teams are basically canon)

When the teams were announced, the jounins made their ways to the academy. A raven haired beauty walks through hand yells out "Team 8, please be so kind as to come with me."

(Team 8: Shino, Hinata, Dog breath *cough* Kiba.)

As team 8 made their way towards their sensei, Hinata catches her sensei glancing at Naruto. Hinata, not liking this, whispers in her ear," Fine piece of ass, huh, sensei? But be careful. He's my bitch and you gotta ask permission from the queen bitch."

With that, a smirking Hinata continued on leaving behind a blushing Kurenai .

_Back With Naruto_

Naruto was currently sitting in the room chillin like a villain. He was about to fall asleep until Sakura came up and sat next to him. Naruto simply raised ab eyebrow and continued to stare at the wall. "Boring, boring, boring, boring,borinig"could be heard from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke turns around from his brooding and raises an eyebrow at his 'wife'.

"Hey, dobe, what's your problem?"

"Huh?" fallowed by a cough. When Naruto looked down at his hands, he could see blood. He waves it off and mutters, "Well..shit…"

Two hours had gone by until a silver haired Jounin made his way into the class room. "Team 7?" came his lazy and drole voice. This got him the following:

Screech from: Guess

Glare and a "Hn.": From Sasuke

And last but not least a, zZ: From Naruto.

Everyone sweat dropped and was informed to meet at the roof. Sasuke picked Naruto up and flung him over his shoulder. As the made their way out the room, Naruto's head hit the door panel and walls several times. This resulted in a bloody headed blond. Amazingly, he was still asleep. Everyone sweat dropped again. This made everyone feel like they were going to dehydrate down the road from all the sweat dropping the human sacrifice was causing. When they made it to the roof, Sasuke dropped Naruto.

"Oof" was what was heard from the blonde as he sat up and rubbed his head. When he felt a thick liquid texture on his hands, he looks at them and see's blood. He simply shrugs and lays down. There was a long silence until the silver haired broke it.

"Alright team. Let's introduce ourselves."

Sakura got a tick mark on her head and yelled "Why don't you start first scarecrow?!" It pissed her off that their sensei was a lazy ass. So being the bubblegum princess, she thought it was in her right to correct her vassals. Her tick mark grew even more when he merely looked at her and said," Huh? Ya say something bubble gum?"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled at him; about to knock his head off.

Sasuke looked at this with amused / broody expression on his face. He snickers and mumbles something. Naruto hears him say something and grew curious. "You say something bro?" Sasuke and the rest of the group was surprised the ever quiet blond said something. Sasuke smirks and repeats what he said.

"Pinky. . . " The moment he said that, a fist flew right at him. It was Sakura. He was about to dodge but was intercepted by the scarecrow. "Alright team, I'll introduce myself. My name is Kakashi. My likes are your mom. My hobbies are fucking your mom. My dislikes are cats. My dreams are to fuck everyone's mom. And if you didn't guess I was kidding, you're all retarded. Now. Bubble gum princess, you go."

Sakura glares at him and states, " I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are. . . .( looks at Naruto and licks her lips. This got a shiver from the emo blond) and sakura trees. My hobbies are reading, planting, and gossiping. My dream is to eventually get married. ( looks at Naruto again)."

Sasuke faces her and asks, " Hey, pinky, you forgot your dislikes." This got a tick mark from her. "Thst would be you asshole."

"_Great, a fangirl rapist" _thought the collective group. Accept Sakura of course.

Kakashi shakes his head and turns to Sasuke. "You next brood king." This got a huff and a "Hn. . . " From him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like very little. But I DO like my beautiful fiancé, Naruto Uzumaki." This got an eye-roll from said blond, a glare from Banshee Bubble Gum Pinky, and an eye brow raise from Kakashi.

Sasuke continued. "My hobbies are none your business. My dislikes are almost everything. My dream… no… my ambition is to kill a certain someone."

"_Great, a delusional avenger." _Thought the collective group.

"You next Naru-Chan." said the silver haired jounin.

Naruto merely looked at him for a second and turned back looking at the village walls. Kakashi didn't like to be ignores but before he could act upon it he was interrupted.

"Naruto. . . " was what came out of the blonds mouth. This got everyone's attention. "As for the rest, I don't know who I am or what I am.." Afterwards he reaches into his jacket. Kakashi expected a razor to come out due to the reports from the Sandaime. He was mistaken when he pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up and began to smoke it. "Are we done?" Came out from the blonde after taking a drag from his cancer stick.

"Uh. . . yeah… Meet me at the training grounds 7 tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. And don't eat, you'll throw up." Afterwards, he poofed away in smoke. Sasuke got up and looked down at Naruto and said/ "Dobe, you're moving in with me so pack your shit." Naruto looked at him and stood up. He walked to the edge and looked down. Sakura was curious and asked. "What are you doing Naru-Kun?"

He didn't even acknowledge her and stared down.

"_Soft…." _was what came through his mind. He smiles a little bit and jumps off. He ignores the screams from his team mates and simply enjoys the air running through his golden locks. He hit something.

"MY FUCKING CABAGES!"

"Well… shit…"

AN: Whoah! Another chapter! I know I said I wont be updating constantly but considering life is only so short, I figured why the hell not. But seriously, don't expect too much. Till Next Time! Ja ne! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Authors Note: Alright guys. I've come to a bump in the road. Something known as lack of motivation. I know I said I don't want to mooch off reviews but I find it hard to write something that I have no idea if it's good or not. So I'll tell ya what. The more reviews, the faster I update and the longer the chapters. If this fanfic doesn't get popular enough, I'm just going to shut it down. Now onto the note relating to the story. This chapter is going to be a more serious chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This a complete and total fan based fic. No profit is being made out of this. And considering This is a fanfic website, people should already know this.

Chapter 3: The Bell Test.

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep_

"Shut up. . . "

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep_

"Shut up. . .

_Beep . . . Bee _*CRASH*

"I said shut up." Came a monotone voice of our favorite blond Naruto. He was currently staring off at the ceiling. The sun rays were shining through the blinds and reflecting off the golden locks of the handsome teen.

"_That's right, I need to get ready. I need to get going to the training grounds." _Thought Naruto. Even in his mind he's monotonish. He got up and headed toward the bathroom to get ready. Looking at himself in the mirror, he took in his toned body and longish golden hair. He looked unique enough with his blonde hair but there was something different. His eyes. They were cold and lifeless. They have lost all youthful innocence. He got a black, skin tight undershirt and brushed his teeth. Afterwards, he put on his gray hoodie and his black leather jacket. He was now ready to head out. Picking up and bottle of whisky on his way out, he headed for the training grounds. As he was walking someone, with less intelligence than peanut butter, came up to him looking to hurt him. Naruto merely walked past him chucking his empty whisky bottle behind him. Unknowingly, he hit the retarded villager right on his face, knocking him out.

When he got there, he got quite a welcoming. He got a squeal and a passionate kiss from Sakura and was about to get one from Sasuke but his body reacted faster than his mind. He ended up stuffing four cigarettes into Sasuke's mouth. Apparently Naruto's body did not wish to be kissed by Sasuke.

"What the hell dobe?!"

"Sorry Sasuke, but I do not wish to be touched right now." Naruto said while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He didn't want to wait while standing up, so he took a tree and slept. Two hours passed and Kakashi arrived.

"Yo," came from the Jounin while giving off an eye smile.

"What the fuck Kakashi sensei?! Why the fuck are you late?!" came the banshee voice of Sakura Haruno.

"I was lost on the road of life. Anyways We should get going onto the test. And before you bitch, Sakura, the academy test was to separate the weaker of the shinobi candidates." Kakashi said as he pulled out two bells. " Here, I have two bells. You guy have to get a bell by the time the alarm that I have goes off. In the end, Whoever does not have a bell, will be sent back to the academy. Ready . . . Get Set. . . . GO!"

Sakura and Sasuke immediately went off and hid. Kakashi marveled at how fast they could run. They did not have an ass kicking in mind apparently. What surprised him though was Naruto. He just stood there with a blank look on his face. It made Kakashi feel un easy.

"Well Naruto, are you going to hide like the rest of your team?" asked Kakashi in a slightly amused tone indicating he found Naruto's lack of intellect funny. However, what happened next totally stumped him and left him gaping.

"Why? This is obviously a team work exercise. I've never heard of a three man cell team. And judging by Sasuke's attitude, he will eventually come out and try to claim a bell. When that happens, Sakura will help because she will want to also obtain a bell. And before you ask where I come into this team work, it's all in this cigarette." Said Naruto as he pulled out one of his cigarettes. Kakashi was about to ask what the fuck he was getting at until Naruto interrupted him.

"These cigarettes are special. The contents in these cigarettes are a thousand times more potent than regular ones. When I shoved four of them into Sasuke's mouth, he accidently bit on one and its contents leaked into his system. Those cigarettes won't really affect me but when it comes to Sasuke, he will be a berserker." Explained Naruto in a bored tone. "So it's a matter of waiting," finished Naruto.

They merely stood there for an indefinite amount of time before Kakashi got creeped out by Naruto's unfazed look being shrouded by cigarette smoke. Kakashi was about to get out his orange smut book until he got an idea to make the blond to do something. He pulled out a kunai and through it at Narut knowing Naruto could easily dodge it. As the kunai wizzed through the air, Kakashi was about to put up a V sign for finally making Naruto do something, but it never came. The reason for that was because Naruto didn't dodge it. The kunai embedded itself into his stomach. Naruto coughed up blood but seemed to be able to keep the cigarette in his mouth. He dropped onto one knee and grunted.

Kakashi was mortified. He just threw a kunai at his student. He was about to run up to him until he was stopped by wire. Ninja wire to be exact. He looked behind him and saw Sakura holding ninja wire. When he cut the wire, Sasuke came out of the trees and, as Naruto said, became a berserker. He was aimlessly punching and kicking. Kakashi didn't have time for this. In a matter of seconds, he knocked both of them out.

When they woke up, they were tied to a post. When they looked up, they saw Kakashi standing in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, you can't pass, you didn't even try and you're injured. This team can be given a replacement genin."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "If I can make you move in one attack, can I pass?" Kakashi didn't see any harm in that and nodded.

Naruto simply stood there smoking and then pulled out his cigarette. He stared blankly at Kakashi before flicking his cigarette at him. Before anyone knew it, Naruto whispered. . . .

"_Boom . . ."_

When that happened, the cigarette exploded into a huge mushroom shaped explosion. The training ground would soon be ground zero . . . . .

*End Chapter*

Well guys, that's pretty much it. Remember to review for quicker updates. I usually have around 1,00 words each chapter, so ill cut you guys a deal, for every review I get from this point on, I will add 100 words to the next chapter until its to the point to where I can no longer write anymore for that chapter. PS, it also counts if you review twice, so don't be afraid to review my other chapters for extra words, Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Soul Rises :Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with another installment of Lost Soul Rises: Tears Of The Tearless. I know it has been awhile since I uploaded another chapter; but like is said, I was not motivated. Again, I would like to apologize for my spelling in the previous chapters. I am coo-coo when it comes to spelling. Anyways, remember to review and stuff. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the series associated with this fanfic. So fuck off. Thank you; have a nice day. :]

PREVIOUSLY: BOOM.

PRESENT:

It was a nice day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the civilians were hardly being civil; so it was a normal day. It was a particularly nice day to the Sandaime Hokage. He was in his office filling out paper work and was ahead of schedule. The elderly man had a huge smile on his face. He tweaked the scores of one Naruto Uzumaki. He made sure no matter the outcome of the field test, Naruto was going to pass. He already knew Naruto had the strength beyond a normal genin. Sarutobi wasn't the Hokage for nothing. He knew Naruto held back during the academy.

'' _I'm almost done with my paper work. I should get out and see how the genins are doing."_

Sure, he could have used his magic ball to see everything, but hey, he was an old man. They love the fresh air. Especially when their lungs are almost dust anyways.

As he was walking through the village, heard whispers about a certain blonde. They were not positive. As he continued to walk through his village he was sworn to protect, his blood kept on boiling with all the negative things the villagers were saying. He kept walking until he heard something interesting. A middle aged woman was conversing with a group of teenage girls. He normally would not give a shit about these trivial matters, but it so happened that these trivial matters involved our favorite blonde, Naruto Uzumaki.

"What did you say? Did I hear correctly? Are you saying that demon is taking over a handsome young man?" could be heard from the middle aged woman's mouth. "I shall save that handsome man. My body craves for someone's touch" The Sandaime approached the woman.

"Ma'am it's dishonorable to be in relationships with men or women that much young … .. **BOOM! . . . .** Sarutobi's eyes widened. . . . _"That is where Naruto is taking his survival exam. What the living fuck is happening?" _As Sarutobi ran towards the direction of the dick shaped mushroom cloud, he heard yells of panic.

"Another demon attack!"

"We're under attack from enemy shinobies!"

"I swear I didn't cheat on you! What are you doing with that pan?! . . . OW! MOTHER FUCKER! FUCK YOU BITCH! FINE! I FUCKED YOU SISTER AND YOUR DOG!... ( Silence between them )". . . Sarutobi sweat dropped from the actions of public domestic violence. . . He kept on running. His robes were long gone by the time he reached the training grounds. When he got there, there was a squad of four anbu waiting and kneeling to their leader. "Lord Hokage, we have arrived moments ago." was the report given by a hawk masked anbu.

"What happened here?"asked the God of Shinobi.

"We do not know, we just arrived. . . Like I said. . . "

"Oh. . . Well . . . Continue on"

The Hokage walked through the smoke. When he exited the smoke, he came across two figures. One figure was Kakashi; lying on the ground. "Naruto. . . you . . . passed." Was the last words that came from Kakashi's mouth before letting the darkness blanket over him. When Sarutobi determined that Kakashi was okay, he turned to the other figure. What he saw made his eyes widen to the size of of your mother's mouth on a Saturday day night. . . All joking aside, it was pretty fucked up shit. There was Naruto, impaled to a scorched tree. "Naruto!" was the panic filled yell from the Sandaime. He knew Naruto was suicidal but this was fucking ridiculous. He was about to walk up to Naruto until he saw Naruto reach into his fucked up jacket. He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know Naruto's mental state right now. He didn't want Naruto grabbing a kunai and stabbing himself with it. The anbu thought Naruto was grabbing a weapon to deliver harm to the Hokage. They attacked. . .

"Wait! Stop!"was the yell from the Hokage. It was too late. Naruto was a pin cushion filled with swords. Naruto coughed up blood and smiled. "I feel it. . . hehe. . . I feel alive."came the sickly hallow voice of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto finally pulled out his hand and revealed a cigarette. He lit it on a flame located on the scorch tree and smoked it. After taking a long ass drag he finally spoke. . . "Wanna smoke old man?"

"I will stick with my pipe Naruto; thanks for the offer my boy. Let us go to the hospital again. Lets get you cleaned up." Was the Hokage's response as he turned around and left with a now free and stoic in tow.

Naruto reached into his jacket's pocket and took out his cigarette box. He looked into it and froze. . . . "No cigarettes. . . Well. . . . Shit. . . . Hey old man."

The Hokage turned around, "What is it Naruto?"

"We're going to get more cigarettes for me, aren't we?"

Sarutobi stopped walking and turned around. He looked straight into Naruto's stoic, lifeless eyes. He chuckled. Behind those eyes was hope. Hope he was going to get him cigarettes._ "At least he is showing a tiny bit of emotion. Minato, Kushina, your son is not dead yet."_ The Hokage smiled and said, "Sure Naruto, I'll get you your cigarettes."

"Thanks old man."

_Near Dimensional Rift_

A woman in a black dress floating on a broom stick smiled; her sickly yellow hair flowing freely through the air. "My my my, it seems my experiments landed me here. How is Crona gonna handle himself alone." She sighed and looked around. She couldn't feel any soul wave lengths. She was certain she wouldn't be compromised. She let her barrier drop. At that moment, a huge blast of madness strained down on her. Her eyes widened. She looked down on her left and saw Naruto walking. He held madness. A lot of it. Controlled yet empty madness was embedded within the boy. _"That boy, he has strength with in the field of madness stronger than Ashura's."_ As she observed, her heart thumped. She could feel her neck turning red; continuing to spread across her face. "Interesting" was Medusa's verbal thought. She licked her lips and floated away on her magic sweeper upper.

END

AN: I know, I know, Medusa is from Soul Eater. I will not make this a crossover. Nor will I categorize this fanfic as a crossover. Her Character is just going to be in here. So fuck you. And my writing is unique, I know. So before ya'll bitch about my humor, shove it up your ass. So guys, review and shit. The faster the chapters come out. I am not afraid to wait for years due to motivation issues.

Im also asking the viewers or readers. Who would you like to be in the harem? Im shit outa luck in the romance department. So comment on whom you want to be in the harem. Ja ne.


End file.
